Talk:Pravda Girls High School vs. Bonple High School/@comment-37854878-20190408094246/@comment-37854878-20190410102843
first things first: i admit to my mistake regarding momo taking aim at the churchil tank, but it doesnt change the fact that it was a 2v1 and even then it was a very close match. regarding bc vs gloriana they did use stuarts and r35 ( its here in the wiki ) and das finale didnt retcon anything just because they have arl44 now doesnt mean they had it then not to mention that in ribbon warrior ( assuming its canon ) we see asparagus holding a paper with the new bc uniform on it the one we see in das finale( and we see marie andou and oshida after that ) which proves it wasnt a retcon but an upgrade to their school including getting arl 44 for their team. as for bonple vs pravda my point still stands because they had 20mm armed tks not with 7.62mm which could penetrate 20mm of steel at 500 mm ( the t-26 had low quality steel ), 7tp with a 37mm bofors could pen 30mm at 1km i say again 1km in other words they would have had tanks that couldve engeged from a distance and build thier whole strategy around that, the whole sceanrio would have been different as they would have used another plan all togather rahter than trying to aproach pravda like this as i said before aproaching pravda was their only hope specially that the battlefield was a sunflower filed rather than a city where could have used it for cover . and dont forget that katyusha herself admitted that she would have been defeated by bonple in ribbon warrior( which should but an end to this conversation as a whole ) and jajka herself said that if it wasnt for the difference in tanks bonple is nothing but the best ( her words not mine ) which is not strictly true but given good tanks she is definitly better than katyusha and most other teams. as for gloriana vs oroai: it was 2v5 the stug crew was still very green and the pz4 crew except miho unlike everyone in gloriana and while the stug could penetrate the matilda easliy the matilda could do the same with the 40mm gun (specially at such short ranges) and they also had the advantage of a turret, more numbers, more experince, a faster rate of fire better armor than the pz4 and a churchil on thier side so no matter how you look at it gloriana had every advantage possible and still barely won in both matches. in other words darjeeling almost lost what other wise would have been an easy victory. no matter how you spin it senshado is basically pay to win. and by no means a true sport. one last note. what do you mean watch my langauge? i didnt insult you in anyway youre the one who is insulting me calling what i say nonsense just because i made one mistake about the movie when everything else is right.